SipsCo. (Company)
SipsCo., also called SjipsCo., founded by and named after Sips and Sjin in their Minecraft Series, is the leading high-quality dirt supplier to all of Minecraftia and are well known worldwide for their A+ grade dirt. SipsCo. was renamed SjipsCo. when the company acquired Sjin's Independent Dirt Trading in exchange for 49% of Sips Co. stock. Sips is the Major Shareholder of SipsCo. with 51% share in the company and is also the CEO, Owner, and Founder of SipsCo. Sips' "right-hand man" Sjin is a shareholder with 49% share of the company. Sips later revealed that his "left-hand man" was an old friend of his: the Legendary Game developer Ron Johnson. Ron was the Chairman (as stated in the Roller Coaster Tycoon 3 playthrough) of SipsCo., in charge of the popular SipsCo. World! and formerly SipsCo. Games. Eventually, Sips decided to rebuild the Dirt Factory on the Yogscast Complete server with Turps and Lewis in their series DirtQuest. SipsCo. is now owned by the Japanese corporation Fuku Shitu. Versions Sips Co. has been through a lot of different versions, with different bases lots of different Minecraft packs, including vanilla Minecraft, Tekkit, Voltz, Yogscraft & the Yogscast Complete Pack. *'Minecraft (Vanilla)' - a few variations of SipsCo. were featured on vanilla or slightly modded Minecraft, but this was a limited build at the time. *'Tekkit' - The original SipsCo. compound. *'Voltz' - Sips & Sjin set off a Red Matter explosive, destroying their base. Lewis, Ridgedog and Duncan used Anti-Matter explosives to destroy the resulting singularity and rejuvenation missiles to repair the massive hole left behind. The rejuvenation missiles reset the area around Sips & Sjin's base to reset to seed, which suffocated them. Their base completely gone, Sips and Sjin decided to start from scratch. *'YogCraft' - Site Bee was the Yogscast main channel series, Sips & Sjin worked on their base, but Sips took some time away from Minecraft after the end of the main Lewis, Duncan & Simon series finished. *'Yogscast Complete Pack' - Sips returned from Space, post-rescue by Duncan, Lewis, Simon & Sjin, to be reunited with Lewis. They started a series with Turpster, known as the SipsCo. Dirt Factory as featured on Sips' channel. History SipsCo. was founded by Sips, in his and Sjin's Minecraft series as a Mining Company, and after they had finished building Camelot. They hired Guy the sheep to man the customer service hotline. SipsCo. started off surprisingly well with only the occasional Enderman complaining about dirt (who were each swiftly dealt with). However, problems soon started with the Beaver Mafia after SipsSjinSipsSjin's the cow. Sips and Sjin were forced to look for a replacement customer service representative as they went about looking for Guy. Sips and Sjin first hired three Snow Golems as secretaries but then hired the Iron Golem named Problem Solver 3000 to take care of customer service. Tekkit Sips Co. soon expanded and made S.M.R.T Corp that was shown in Duncan's Tekkit series and was run by Sjin, and ran on alternative forms of energy. Plans for another Sips Co. factory were revealed by Sjin to Simon, Lewis, and Duncan during their Minecraft Tekkit series. Only Sjin appeared to be working on the project at the time, first marking out a line that distinguished land belonging to SipsCo. and "Not Co.", before constructing a work shed. Honeydew Inc. (Sips Co.'s rivals) soon began causing havoc at the new facility, performing numerous acts of industrial sabotage including breaking into the work shed, setting off an alarm inside. It was later revealed that the shed was not a real facility, but a fake to keep Honeydew Inc. from finding the real base of operations. Sips Co. found their third human SjipsCo. employee, Rythian, floating in the sea and subsequently hired him, to ensure their new rivals didn't outnumber them. What they didn't realise was that Rythian was merely using them and stole their resources (which would ultimately contribute to his revenge plan for Sjin) before absconding. While Sips builds their first macerator to get the base started, Sjin returns to the SipsCo. work shed. Upon discovering it to covered in Honeydew Inc. brand dirt, Sjin to threatens legal action. Undeterred, Honeydew Inc. continues the onslaught of industrial sabotage. Sjin soon finds Honeydew Inc.'s nether portal under the work shed and covers it with (high quality) dirt. The Honeydew Inc. crew soon show up again, hassling Sjin again by stealing his redstone torch and blocking SipsCo. property with trees (a direct violation of Sips Co. regulations). Sjin then returns to Sips. Rythian finishes their house at the growing compound. Sjin, sick with all the hassle from Honeydew Inc., talks the rest of the Sips Co. crew into playing some pranks on Honeydew Inc. They decide to change and add signs around Honeydew Inc.'s property. After hours of work (no footage of this), the piping of the sorting facility was deemed completed. The SipsCo. trio decide to make multiple buildings instead of just one. They therefore officially started work on the SipsCo. compound building, a geothermal facility, and a portal to the nether. During their first excursion into the nether, they see a few cobblestone bridges and deduce that Honeydew Inc. has already been in the area. They set about gathering materials, but thanks to Sips mining some ore they are forced to fight off swarms of angered Zombie Pigmen while also taking fire from Ghasts. Sips acquires an enchanted golden sword, which would eventually get destroyed thanks to a sheep. Sips is almost trapped in the nether as the portal closes before he could leave. Rythian comes back through the portal, which was still active on his and Sjin's end, creating a new portal which allows Sips to escape. After they exit the nether, they find themselves in the nether portal under the decoy SipsCo. compound. Disaster avoided they then continue to work on the sorting facility, while Rythian completes a destruction catalyst. The geothermal facility is also completed. Rythian takes a holiday, which is unusual as SipsCo. does not allow holidays. Lewis quits Honeydew Inc. due to Simon going mad with power and repeatedly beating him with a stick. Lewis decides to bum a job at SipsCo. Sips soon fires Sjin for screwing up at the quarry, replacing him with "Silk Shirt Guy" (Lewis). Sjin protests that Honeydew Inc. thieved from the facility, but Sips is only concerned with his failures with the quarry. Sjin soon cries and runs home. After a while, Sjin joins Honeydew Inc. and is ordered to harvest all the sugarcane and wheat. However, after he finishes, Simon says that he didn't do the job well and fires him. Sjin soon cries and runs home again. Lewis learns how to be a SipsCo. employee. He discovers that he will be working seven days a week, twenty hours a day, earning minimum wage. On the bright side, he gets to go to the SipsCo. Christmas party every hundred years. Sips also tells Lewis about the Dirt Master 3000, who was killed by a dirt mine collapse, but in five days of work proved to be an inspiration to dirt collectors everywhere. Lewis returns several times to Honeydew Inc. to steal tools to fix the quarry and gather the supplies needed for an alchemical chest and condenser. Lewis used Honeydew Inc.'s Condenser to gather the diamonds needed to make a diamond pipe, which he used as a more efficient sorting system for the dirt. However, Sips was angered by Lewis use of 'Sorcery' and beat him repeatedly with Sips Co. brand dirt; effectively ending Lewis's employment at Sips Co.. Sips then goes to re-hire Sjin and they discover that Sjin's rape alarm had been stolen. As the two companies confronted each other over their thefts, Sjin stole back his alarm and Sips gave Lewis back his sapphire sword. The confrontation ended in a dirt-wrestling match in Sips Co.'s quarry with Lewis and Duncan using dirt to climb back out of the quarry after a bit of fighting. Sips returned to Sjin hoping to re-recruit him into Sips Co, however Sjin already had his own company, so Sips decided to go all-out and offered to make Sjin his new business partner, not employee, officially changing the name of the company to Sjips Co. A truly monumental moment in Sips Co. history. After the rejoining of Sips and Sjin, the duo continue work on the Compound. And on the way to gather lava from a nearby volcano, they find Nilesy in a dirty hole. He is hired, becoming the forth human employee, and set to work on the pool. He however does not impress Sips, his new boss, and Sips gets more aggressive towards Nilesy as he makes mistakes. Sjin has a share in Honeydew Inc. for his services at Pig Island, while Lewis got a share from Sjin for helping him with his job. This happened without Sips actually knowing and it is unknown what consequences this might create for Sjin if it is true. In episode 21 of Sips and Sjin's Tekkit series, it is announced that Nilesy and Rythian have gone their separate ways, and that they only came to Sjips Co. temporarily to get back on their feet. During the expanding and fixing of the pool, it is revealed that Sjips Co. also specialize in decking. After finishing the pool the duo decide to look for a pool boy, but the only applicant is Nilesy, who after failing the interview is crushed to death and his home destroyed. The duo then decide to build a fence around the Sips Co. Compound and Honeydew Inc. so they can defend themselves. After the walls are built Sjin and Sips fill the pool. Later they find a sign placed by Zoeya. After removing the sign and making gear for an expedition to the The Nether the duo decide to head to the The Captive Creeper (a bar for Hardcore Badasses run by MintyMinute) looking for a guide for the The Nether. The duo decide to bring Minty to the The Nether with them and start to look for blaze rods. After returning from the Nether, Sips and Sjin talk to Minty about the possibility of becoming a pool-boy, which she may accept after taking a dip in the pool herself. Sips and Sjin decide it's time to decommission Megaman Two, and Sjin rigs the place up with lots of TNT and gets Minty to set it off with a remote lever. The job is imperfect because some of the TNT was left untouched by the explosion and the redstone signal to the TNT, though pipes from the quarry were severed, leaving it with a limited supply of power and quarried blocks flying out into the rubble. However, they discovered that there was uranium under their house all along. With Minty turning down the poolboy offer she goes back to the bar. It is then that the boys decide that they need a hidden base away from the compound to test nuclear weapons. So they build boats and sail off into the sun set and head to a nearby jungle where they decide will be a good place for the base. While looking for marble Sips discovers a volcano in the jungle that hasn't caught any leaves on fire (how? Who knows!) he then looks down and finds a marble deposit under the volcano and mine with his laser as much as he can to find Sjin making good progress. He head out once again leaving a waypoint and shows Sjin the volcano and they both mine the marble until they are satisfied. They mine underground back to the base and Sjin decides to make a tree at the top of the hill and add vines to hide it and not make it so obvious. Sips says that even this base could be discovered so they decide to make an en-suite and create a secret secret base under it to make the actual nuclear weapons in. They run out of power on the mining lasers and go back to the Sips co. compound to charge their lasers, get a batbox and other things they might need. while they are heading back they come across a building. They enter the building a discover it is a filming studio. They jump a small bit of water marked as "man eating fish" an go down the hole. they find an underground train that leads to a prison (part of the filming studio?), complete with a wardens office. After opening up a bookcase they discover a secret tunnel with a minecart system. The minecarts take them along a track until they fall off a waterfall because it hadn't finished being built. They discover a long ravine filled with ores that they set about mining up. They manage to gather a lot of minerals before they decide to fly out and head back to the compound. As they reach the compound Sips lands on some dirt and dies. He respawns at Honeydew Inc. and gets his Swift Wolf's Rending Gale ring that was made for him while working with the other guys. He flies back and gives Sjin his jetpack. They charge their mining lasers and nano armour then decide what they should take back to the secret base. They also discover that the Tower of Power is losing more power than it's gaining. The next episode starts with them once again back at the secret base. They decide to use hydro-power and a small geo-thermal system as a way to get power without giving away their location. After this they return to the compound and begin work on the Dirt Factory, which they build out of bricks. After finishing the outside of the Dirt Factory, Sips declares that he'll make a computer to store their to-do-list but gets distracted by other things. Sjin builds a large building (that looks sort of like a schoolhouse) to store their blaze-rod-machine thing and claims that with this blaze-rod-machine-thing they could use blaze rods as a way to gain infinite diamonds. Voltz Sips and Sjin were told by their intel that a nuclear war was in the distance. On hearing this Sips and Sjin found an area on the Voltz server (mistaken by Sjin to be America) on which they would produce missiles. Sips Co. Parachute Delivery Unit, run by Nick 'The Cage' Cage, provided Sips and Sjin with many materials and a concrete bunker which served as their base. Sjin decided that they should test the explosives from SipsCo. Unwittingly Sips let off a red matter explosive which set off a wormhole, killing the duo, and posing a threat to the server. The incident was later solved by letting off 2 Antimatter explosives which sent the wormhole moving away from the populated area of the server. Ridgedog and Duncan went to work on making the area normal again using rejuvenation missiles. The rejuvenation missiles were designed to make everything that it touched the same as before it was touched by any players on Voltz. Because of that, it wiped out SipsCo's bunker. Sips and Sjin found some of their old supplies and tried to blow up dong hill but failed. Their new base is located down the path of destruction underground caused by the red matter explosive and is called Camp Hercules. YogCraft Sips and Sjin return to the Sips Co. Compound for what becomes a three-part special, in which they discover that all of their pipes were turned to sand in the server switch over from Tekkit to YogCraft (FTB). Along with their pipes, Sips Co. lost nearly all of their diamonds (two full condensers) and a large portion of blaze rods (two full condensers); however, this seemed to not cause too much of a problem as they didn't need to make much out of diamond. The infamous duo began working on the compound to rebuild all of the broken parts to get it back to full working order. Sips and Sjin begin by digging under the dirt factory to remove all the bricks they put there so they could build their quarry. In Kim's The Apprentice series, Sjin was temporarily fired for working too much on his farm and not looking after the Sips Co. compound. After this Kim was hired to work for Sips Co. but was found to be not much of use. Sips decided to give Kim the job of using TNT to demolish some building in the Sips Co. compound but she failed in that job. Sips them manually blew up the TNT killing Kim and quickly escaping. Sjin was then rehired and they abandoned the Sips Co. compound for good. Sips and Sjin return to YogCraft on a new server, because they didn't feel like repairing the old compound so they decide to just start from scratch. They then proceeded to gather supplies and later begin to build a small base in the sky above a forest. Sipsco Space Program Sips and Sjin begin the Sipsco Space Program so they can fly to the moon. Moments after spawning the duo find one of Simon, Duncan, and Lewis' bases and Sjin learns that he can't break any of the blocks. Sips then decides to build their base on a nearby hill, where he decides to build a shack that the others would never bother to destroy. They later began to mine during the night and end up being attacked by mobs, which ends up killing Sjin and Sips. Later in the series Honeydew Inc. beats them to the moon and Sips is replaced by a mysterious clone, Zips. Sjin mistakes Zips for the actual Sips until he receives a distress call from Sips, who is currently on Mars. Zips subsequently blows up Sips Co.'s space program base and leaves Sjin to restart from scratch. Through Sjintech, Sjin begins an emergency rescue and negotiates with Honeydew Inc. for a rocket to Mars. After Simon, Duncan, and Lewis obtain the coordinates, they return to the Witch-Infested Jaffa Factory and see the Sipsco compound off in the distance. The top of the skyscraper has fallen over and is resting on its side. DirtQuest - Yogscast Complete DirtQuest is Sips, Lewis, and Turps' series on the Yogscast Complete server. They plan to make a new dirt factory, just like they did so many times before. They bought a deed to a mud biome from Hat Films, which nobody else wanted, probably because they are completely surrounded by mud. So far, they have built the ground floor of the new dirt factory, as well as the Trumpet Machine (A automatic brick-making machine), a sorting system and a mud brick floor for the compound. Recently in the series, Sipsco was purchased by a Japanese company and renamed Sipsco to "Fuku Shitu." After much work from the trio, the Dirt Factory successfully began creating dirt (a first for SipsCo.). Now that their dirt creating goal is complete, Sips and Lewis moved on to the real goal of the Dirt Factory. Sips and Lewis created a hidden underground compound behind a secret door to manufacture cocaine- Sips' true goal of the series. Turps, who was left out of the loop, is tricked into believing they are making teddy bears and Coca-Cola. Mere episodes afterwards, Turps found out and is now addicted to the "medicinal" cocaine produced by the company. To ensure that Turps would not spread the word, Sips would supply cocaine as long as the drug deals were kept secret. Sips planned a drug deal with Oberon, the king of fairies, supposedly, this went horribly wrong. According to an investigation done by the Magic Police, Sips was turned into a cocaine golem and Lewis had run from this deal to save himself. Turps claims to be underground during this event, drinking liquid cocaine. The only evidence in this case is a fairy dagger, and a blood trail leading from Lewis' grave, which is pronounced fake by Turps, to the inside of a marble showcase building where the dagger and stacks of cocaine were found. Non-Canon Events During the Christmas 2012 Livestreams, Sips and Sjin took over for a day, accompanied by Duncan and Sparkles, and played on the Yogscast Tekkit server. They built a large 'S' sign on the side of one of their buildings, which was coloured blue, orange and white, to symbolize Sips and Sjin's spacesuits. Sips, Sjin, Duncan and Sparkles* decided that when the donations reached £133,700, they would destroy Rythian's castle using the nuke placed underneath it by Duncan. Not surprisingly, Rythian didn't want Sips and Sjin to blow up his base, so he disabled the nuke, even though Ridgedog promised to load the server backup file afterwards, which would reset the destruction. To honour the fans that donated, Sips and Sjin decided to blow up the Sips Co. compound, followed by Duncan's Castle. Sips Co. was meant to be destroyed, but because of the anti-nuke measures on the server, they couldn't destroy it, but they managed to blow up Duncan's Castle and Rythian's base. Employees *President/CEO, Founder, Co-owner and Janitor - Sips, Zips (Clone who secretly replaced Sips) *Head Scientist, Architect and Co-owner, Former True CEO (Via The Big Head ) - *Sjin (fired, re-hired, then fired again) *Employee, Worker and Rookie - Turpster *Customer Service Representative(s) - Problem Solver 3000 (originally called the PlayStation 3000) *Guard - Gary the Creeper *Secret Base Guard/Possible Contract Killer - Problem Solver 6969_xxxx_SephirothGoku *Head of SipsCo Dropoff Packages (YogCraft, Tekkit and Voltz), Lawyer - Nick 'The Cage' Cage * Supervisor, Advisor and Head Scientist- Lewis Possible Employee(s) *Nether Guide - MintyMinute Former Employee(s) *Master Wizard, Known Golemancer - Rythian (Left to plan revenge on Sjin and Duncan) *Pool Boy - Nilesy (deceased, presumed respawned deep underground under his house) *Customer Service Representative(s) - Guy the Sheep (found imprisoned, but rescued; may be rehired soon, later re-imprisoned in YogLabs) *Dirt Collector - Dirt Master 3000 (Deceased) *Secretary(s) - Bob, Fred and Steve the snow Golems (Fired) *Pet - Aloysius the Cow (Deceased) *Pet - Hugo the Dog merged with Sips *Pet - Igo the Dog merged with Sjin Rival Companies Frenemies *Honeydew Inc. (Sips was told to work there by the Giant Head, and Sjin joined them. They also formed an alliance against Rythian) *Lombucket Industries (due to friendly relations with Duncan) *Duncan's Lab - (Employee of Honeydew Inc.) * Sjin's Farm Friends *Sjin's Independent Dirt Trading - Presumably absorbed by Sips Co *The Captive Creeper - Due to Minty Minute being helpful in the finding of blaze rods. Possible allies *InTheLittleCorp (due to Toby stealing TNT from Honeydew Inc.) Enemies *Shakespeare in Jurassic Park *Nilesy's Best And Greatest (Due to being Sips Co's pool rival as stated by Sips and Sjin) * New Camelot (Since of bad relations with Kim) * Magic Police (For blowing up a Sips Co dirt platform) Products and Services *The highest quality dirt *Alternate forms of energy *Weapons manufacturing *New forms of mining *Decking *Satellite Imaging (Called Sjintech - used to find the Voltz Island) * Moon Dirt * Cocaine * Plutonium chemicals Locations *Camelot (under Mootopia) *S.M.R.T Corp (Branch, destroyed in Sjin and Duncan's War) *Sjips Co. Work Shed (Decoy) *Sips Co. Mining Turtle Tower *Sjips Co. Headquarters *Stacey Island (Destroyed) *Sjips Co. Volcano (Mentioned) *Sjips Co. Unlimited Lava Facility (Nether Portion)(Erased In Update) *Sjips Co. Secret Missile Silo, Voltz Division (Erased in Rejuvenation Missile strike) *Camp Hercules (Badly damaged) *Sjips Co. Secret Base * Slime Central (Destroyed) Locations within the Sjips Co. Compound *Sips and Sjin's house "Megaman Two" (Destroyed in Sjins' "Controlled Explosion") *Sjips Co. Sorting Facility. *Sjips Co. Geothermal Facility (Currently Defunct, Possibly Permanent if Hydro Facility is successful. Blown up after falling into disrepair. Final resting place of Sips and Sjin's short term apprentice, Kim.) *Sjips Co. Corp pool *Sjips Co. Tower Of Power *Sjips Co. Quarry (Discontinued) *Sjips Co. Interview Chamber (Blown up after falling to disrepair) *Sjips Co. Redpower Dojo *SipsCo. Dirt Factory (Under Construction) *Sjips Co. Thermopile Farm *Sjips Co. Underground Diamond Manufacturing/Nuclear Reactor Chamber (Planned)(Diamond Facility Relocated) *Sjips Co. Blaze Machine. *Sjips Co. Tower (Exterior Only) *Sjips Co. Hydro Facility *Sjips Co. Teleport Chamber (Not Suitable For Use) *Sjips Co. Parking Lot (Planned, Gate Completed) *Sjips Co. Harbor (Planned) Locations not on Sjips Co. Compound *Sjips Co. Secret Base *Sjips Co. Underground Door To Narnia *Lake Titicaca (Christmas Livestream) *Sjips Co. Power Relay Station (Under Construction) *Dirt Co. Xbox Branch (Run By Unknown) *SipsCo. Sewage Pumping Facility 7 Trivia *Fort Crappington does not count as part of Sjips Co. *S.M.R.T Corp was a branch of Sjips Co ran by Sjin in Tekkit. *Sjips Co. also has a filmmaking branch known as Sips Co. Independent Movies, responsible for the films Two Men and a Babby, Driving Miss Daisy, and Space Jam. They are currently working on Passion of the Christ 3: Passion Levels Critical, due to be released in Summer 2525. *The company motto is "Big money, big women, big fun." *Sjips Co. Doesn't believe in "Sorcery", meaning their high-quality dirt can't be replicated with a condenser even though it would help them meet their quota of 30,000 dirt. *It is against company policy to conduct industrial espionage (unless it benefits Sjips Co). *It is against company policy to plant trees. *Sips was angered at the use of dirt on the statue of Sjin, stating it's against protocol. *The fact that Sjips Co. Doesn't believe in "Sorcery" may not apply later on, as Sjips Co. recruits Rythian as their Scientist/Wizard and creates their own energy condenser. Alternatively, this was just because Sips was looking for an excuse to fire Lewis. *Sjips Co. is currently the biggest company in the series, boasting three different bases. *Sjips Co. only has two human employees at this time, and the rest are animals. Sips mentions that the last Christmas party only had him there, possibly because he only employs animals. *Sjin has been working for Sips Co. for at least 20 years. *In Tekkit Part 31, Sips stated to Honeydew Inc. that their overwhelming funds proceed from the 'Sjips Co. Volcano' *At the Sjips Co. headquarters entrance, there's a sign with the slogan 'For all your dirty needs'. *It seems that Sjips Co. has very careful protocols about how their premium quality dirt is used, but they don't apply so long as a lot of money is paid for the dirt. *Sjips Co. offers free samples of premium dirt to customers who are unsure about making a purchase. *Sjips Co. ships dirt measured in Metric Shit-tons. *The real CEO revealed in episode 52 of the BlueXephos Tekkit channel, is actually a giant Head. Sips went on to call him Boss. Simon exploited this fact to have Sips help Honeydew Inc. complete their projects. *Sjin has accused Lewis of sabotaging their facility, saying that he found a Starfleet Comms Badge in the bathroom. *Sjips Co. currently has two commercials available on Sips' channel; "The Official Sipsco Dirt Commercial" and the "Sipsco Christmas Dirt Sale" *Sjips Co. are revealed to own Aircraft in Lemonade as they used a Bomber to destroy Duncan's Outhouse. It is crewed by three people, Nilesy pilots the Bomber, Sjin runs Bomb Launching whilst Sips opens the Bomb doors. It can be presumed the same Aircraft was used to drop supplies on the Voltz island when Sips and Sjin went to investigate.. It's unknown who replaced Nilesy as Pilot following his Murder. *Sips's grandma is the real CEO of Sjips Co. *Sjips Co is building a missile facility on what has been named "America," less than a few chunks from Lewis and Duncan's own missile bunker. Gallery 857749_10151332425226137_1866363905_o.jpg|The SipsCo. Pool Boy certificates that were sent to the five biggest donators from Sips and Sjin's livestream. tumblr_mrxdniGRnY1qauf19o1_500.jpg|Sips Co. dirt 558970_503435269715761_209153429_n.png Fukushito.png|Fuku Shitu, the name of SipsCo after it got bought by a Japanese company in DirtQuest. Video Category:Sips Category:Sjin Category:Companies Category:Sips/Sjips Co.